Pareja de Tres
by Ketzalcoatl Ketzalli
Summary: Un chica oscura enamorada, un romance no esperado con una antigua enemiga, una declaración atropellada y una sugerencia algo loca. (Yuri)


**Teen Titans** no me pertenecen son propiedad de Marvel Comics. (Gracias DARRamirez por hacerme ver mi error es cierto Teen Titans pertenecen a CD Comics y no a Marvel estaba con la mente en otro lado)

La canción: **"Angel"** de Belinda

* * *

**Pareja de Tres**

Soy un monstruo, un ser que destruye todo lo que toca, nací siendo un monstruo y por lo mismo rechazada por toda la sociedad. Todos me odiaban, me rechazaban, siendo una marginada de la sociedad viví por años sola, apartada de todos y de todo. Hasta ese día en que ellos llegaron, él, siendo como una especie de hermano que me cuida, me protege y me ayuda, ellos como hermanos pequeños, molestos, traviesos, juguetones, pero igual que él, se preocupan por mi y me consideran su amiga y algunas veces su hermana, y ella... Tan bella, tan hermosa, tan fuerte, tan inocente, tan simpática, ella es como un ángel, una amiga y una hermana que me cuida y me protege también, pero esa protección y esos cuidados solo me provocan dolor. Desde que llego, ella fue para mi mas que una amiga, pero no puedo decírselo, fue amor a primera vista, pero para proteger a los seres vivos de este mundo, a mis amigos y a ella, debo de restringir mis sentimientos, guardarlos en una caja fuerte y enviarlos a lo mas profundo de mi ser. Mis sentimientos afectan mis poderes y tenerlos a flor de piel como los hacen los demás en mi caso puede ser muy peligroso y hasta mortal. Esa es la primera razón por la que no puedo decirle nada, la segunda es que ella esta enamorada de mi hermano, ese chico que me ayudo y me adopto como hermana. Y aunque me duele el corazón no puedo interferir entre ellos. Por eso no quería involucrarme con humanos, sabia que si me juntaba y convivía con ellos, tarde o temprano me afectaría emocionalmente, y desde hace tres años que los conozco el dolor en mi corazón se ha intensificado y últimamente me es muy difícil mantener mis sentimientos a raya si ella esta cerca. _*Suspiro*_ Si tan solo pudiera decirte lo que siento y no me rechazaras, me harías la chica mas feliz del mundo, no sabes lo mal que me pone tenerte cerca y ver que no eres mía... Mi amada Starfire.

Una chica de piel muy clara casi grisácea de cabello morado hasta los hombros y hermosos ojos amatista, intentaba concentrarse en su habitación obscura, el único lugar en el que ella podía intentar poner en orden sus pensamientos y sentimientos, y así controlar sus poderes, pero en ese día en especial, Raven no lograba concentrarse para nada por mas que lo intentaba. Dando el esfuerzo por perdido, decidió dejarlo, e ir a descansar a su cama, trataría de dormir y no pensar en nada.

― Demonios... Como dejar de pensar en ti si estas marcada a fuego en mi corazón. Y lo peor de todo es verte con él, se nota a kilómetros que lo amas y yo lo único que hago es sufrir e intentar aparentar que siento algo por Chico Bestia. ― En ese momento alguien llamo a la puerta de su habitación.

― ¿Raven? ― Era la voz de Starfire ―. Ya esta lista la cena, es pastel de carne tu favorito.

― Ya voy... ― Starfire se alejo dejando a Raven con sus pensamientos ―. Pastel de carne... Mmm... No es mi favorito, pero cuando me lo sirve tiene esa hermosa y tierna carita, como decirle que no a eso. Además, me parte el corazón cuando la veo triste.

Raven salió de su habitación y fue con los demás al comedor, como siempre todos estaban esperándola, desde que se habían unido los 5 como grupo y formado a los Jóvenes Titanes, cuando no estaban en misiones o aun en misiones si tenían la oportunidad los 5 comían juntos y no comían hasta que los 5 estuvieran en la mesa, ese día no fue la excepción. Como siempre, ya que estaban todos sentados, Starfire con su acostumbrada y encantadora sonrisa les sirvió a todos una porción de pastel de carne, excepto a Chico Bestia, ya que para el, que era vegetariano, siempre tenia una porción de tofu la cual el mismo Chico Bestia le había enseñado a preparar por petición de la propia Starfire.

Después de la cena, Raven se fue a la azotea, hacia frio, empezaba el invierno y en la bahía de Jump City se sentía el helado aire proveniente del mar. Raven se recargo en la baranda de la azotea y se quedo mirando el azul oscuro y profundo del mar, tan oscuro y profundo como su corazón, ese corazón que solo un par de ojos verdes podían despejar. En ese momento escucho a alguien subir las escaleras de la azotea, como no quería que la molestaran decidió usar su magia para ocultarse de quien fuera que subiera, seguro era Robin que subía para entrenar. Pero su sorpresa fue mayor al ver llegar a Robin y Starfire tomados de la mano, Raven no podía seguir mirando eso, el solo hecho de saber que eran novios le lastimaba, pero el verlos tomados de la mano hacia que su corazón doliera y si seguía ahí, mirando, podría hacer que perdiera el poco control que tenia de sus emociones. Salió de allí volando y se encerró de nuevo en su habitación intentando meditar para mantener el control.

Después de un rato, Raven logro controlarse lo suficiente como para controlar sus poderes por completo, así que decidió irse a dormir, agotada, tratar de controlar sus poderes era ahora más agotador que antes. Después de una relajante ducha y ponerse ropa cómoda, se metió a la cama y casi al instante su cuerpo fue reclamado por el cansancio.

Era un lugar con neblina, demasiado espesa, no podía ver absolutamente nada, llamo a todos sus amigos y ninguno respondía, decidió no quedarse en ese lugar y buscar una salida, camino sin parar por lo que parecieron horas, a lo lejos logro ver una sombra y pensando podían ser sus amigos camino hacia ella. Aun así se acerco con cautela, pero al estar mas cerca el lugar empezó a cambiar, la neblina se quedo atrás y ahora el lugar perecía ser una habitación de color... "Rosa". Raven siguió caminando hasta que unos ruidos llamaron su atención, siguió los ruidos hasta su origen y se sorprendió por lo que vio. Starfire se besaba apasionadamente con otra persona, entonces Raven comprendió que las paredes rosas eran de la habitación de Starfire, le hablo a Starfire pero no respondía, el ver a Starfire besándose con alguien le dolía demasiado, intento salir de ahí pero al darse vuelta ya no había salida, solo las paredes de la habitación de Starfire. Busco una salida desesperadamente y la única estaba al otro extremo de donde se encontraba. Por alguna extraña razón, había un sofá en medio de la habitación de Starfire, ella no sabía cuando Starfire había puesto ese sofá ahí, pero eso le dificultaría el llegar al otro lado, intento volar pero sus sentimientos eran tan confusos que no pudo hacerlo, dificultando aún más las cosas. Busco la manera mas segura de pasar por entre Starfire y con quien fuera que se estaba besando, por alguna extraña razón ella no se molesto en preguntarse quien era, no lograba verle el rostro a la otra persona.

Se hinco en el suelo y empezó a gatear para pasar por detrás de Starfire, al llegar al sofá, pudo oír como claramente Starfire le decía cosas de amor a la persona con la que estaba, eso solo hizo doler mas el corazón de Raven. Siguió avanzando y al llegar al otro lado del sofá miro a Starfire para cerciorarse que no la habían oído y su sorpresa fue mayor al darse cuenta que la otra persona con la que estaba Starfire esta una chica, desde su posición se veía que era blanca, alta, bien formada de esbeltas piernas, no podía creer que a Starfire le gustaran las chicas, eso le daba algo de oportunidad pero, ella ya tenia a alguien, esa chica con la que se besaba tan apasionadamente, en ese momento se oyó la dulce voz de Starfire: "ven amor, quiero que me hagas tuya", la otra chica dijo algo que Raven no logro escuchar y ambas chicas se levantaron y le dieron la espalda mientras se dirigían a la cama de Starfire. Raven vio como las dos figuras se acostaban en la cama y se perdían de su vista, así que aprovecho para salir de ahí lo más pronto posible antes de que su corazón estallara en mil pedazos. Antes de salir Raven giro su rostro sobre sus hombros para ver como Starfire devoraba con pasión a su pareja. Raven salió de la habitación y lo siguiente que vio fue obscuridad y tenía la respiración agitada. Le tomo unos segundos orientarse y comprender que estaba en su habitación, que todo había sido un sueño, un sueño demasiado real. Por el resto de esa noche, Raven solo medito, ya no intento dormir no quería volver a tener ese sueño que le lastimaba el corazón.

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban en la cocina esperando por Raven como todos los días, al entrar todos la saludaron pero, Raven noto cierto tono de preocupación en la voz de Starfire, sin embargo solo fue por un segundo y Raven desecho la idea inmediatamente.

― Raven, ¿estas bien?

― Si Cyborg, ¿porque la pregunta?

― Te vez cansada.

― Mala noche eso es todo ― Raven siguió comiendo su desayuno.

― ¿Segura? Yo te veo como siempre ― le decía Chico Bestia.

― Ya chicos déjenla en paz, seguro no fue nada y pronto estará bien ― les decía Robin.

― Si, pasara pronto.

― ¿Estas segura Raven? ― Se oía preocupada Starfire.

― Si Star no te preocupes. Iré a descansar un poco.

Raven se retiro a su habitación a intentar descansar. La semana siguió tranquila sin incidentes, a excepción el recurrente sueño de Raven, donde veía a su amada Starfire con otra chica que no sabia quien era, ya esos inquietantes sueños le estaban pasando factura, se veía aun mas demacrada cada día y sus amigos ya estaban preocupados. Justo ese día, cuando Raven se veía aun peor, los titanes tenían una misión de reconocimiento para buscar al Hermano Sangre y Robin decidió dejar a Raven en la Torre T para que descansara.

― Pero Robin, me necesitas.

― No Raven, tu necesitas descansar y entre los 4 podremos hacer el reconocimiento.

― Además, no vamos a enfrentarnos al Hermano Sangre, solo vamos a revisar ― le decía Cyborg.

― Pero...

― Nada Raven, tu te quedas ― le decía Chico Bestia.

― Pero...

― ¡Por favor Raven! ― Starfire le suplicaba con una carita de cachorrito a lo que Raven no se pudo resistir.

― Esta bien, me quedare ― dijo resignada.

― Pero no puedes quedarte sola ― dijo preocupada Starfire.

― Claro que puedo Star.

― Robin, ¿podrías averiguar si alguien puede cuidar a Raven?

― No es mala idea Star, déjame ver que puedo hacer. Cyborg, Chico Bestia, preparen la Nave T en lo que yo hago las llamadas ― los dos chicos asintieron y luego ellos y Robin se fueron dejando a las dos chicas solas.

― Vamos Star, no es para tanto, solo necesito descansar.

― Pero no estaré tranquila si no hay alguien cuidándote.

Starfire se preocupaba por ella, pero bueno, Starfire se preocupaba igual por todos sus amigos, aunque por un momento la idea la lleno de felicidad, la desecho pronto, Starfire hacia lo mismo siempre por todos, así que, ¿por qué sentirse especial? Momentos después, Robin regreso con las chicas.

― ¿Y bien Robin? ― Pregunto Starfire.

― Pregunte a todos los titanes que conocemos, y todos estas ocupados en algo a excepción de...

― ¿De? ― Preguntaron las chicas al mismo tiempo.

― A excepción de Jinx.

― Jinx no es una titán ― protesto Stafire.

― Es una titán honoraria y tampoco esta en la colmena ― objeto Robin.

― Mmm... ― Starfire pareció pensárselo un rato ―... Entonces yo me quedare a cuidar a Raven.

Raven se alegro, dos días bajo los cuidados y constantes atenciones de Starfire, seria como un sueño, un sueño que Robin rápidamente hecho abajo.

― No Star, te necesito en esta investigación, ya perdí a Raven, no puedo perderte también a ti.

― Pero...

― Nada... Si quieres que alguien cuide a Raven, tiene que se Jinx o Raven se quedara sola. Elige.

― Esta bien ― Starfire hizo un puchero, no le agradaba la idea y ni que decir que a Raven tampoco.

― Decidido, llamare a Jinx.

― No quiero a Jinx como mi niñera ― protesto Raven.

― Pero tienes que tener a alguien que te cuide Raven, por favor. ― Starfire la miraba de nuevo como perrito perdido.

― Esta bien, tu ganas ― Raven acepto, no podía negarle nada a su chica de cabellos de fuego.

― Listo, Jinx llegara en media hora.

― Gracias Robin ― Starfire abrazo a Robin con mucho cariño, cosa que hizo que el corazón de Raven se encogiera.

― Esperaremos a que Jinx llegue antes de irnos.

La media hora paso rápido, demasiado rápido para Raven, y luego ella y Jinx vieron irse a los titanes. Raven noto algo en la mirada de Starfire cuando se despedía, algo que parecía tristeza, y otra cosa que Raven no supo descifrar, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para investigar ya que la Nave T se fue dejándola con la incógnita.

― Bien Raven, será mejor que descanses.

― Ya estoy grande para tener niñera, ¿sabes?

― Lo se, pero son ordenes de Star.

― ¿De Star?

― Si, ― Jinx saco una larga lista ―, Starfire me dio esta lista antes de irse y me pidió que la siguiera al pie de la letra o la conocería enojada, y créeme, no quiero averiguarlo, la mirada que me dedico cuando me lo advirtió fue suficiente para mi ―. Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Jinx.

El día siguió normal, Raven siguió al pie de la letra las ordenes que le daba Jinx, después de todo eran los cuidados que Starfire le daría si estuviera ahí, así que se dedico a imaginarse que era Starfire y no Jinx quien la cuidaba y por desgracia para Raven, su imaginación funciono demasiado bien. Al caer la noche, ambas chicas estaban en la sala viendo la televisión y Raven se recargo en el hombro de Jinx y ella aun sin saber porque paso su brazo por lo hombros de Raven abrazándola. Así estuvieron un rato mas mientras veían una película que por casualidad era romántica, se había terminado el programa que estaban observando y empezó la película, pero estaban tan a gusto en esa posición que ninguna quiso levantarse a recoger el control remoto de la mesa de centro y decidieron seguir viendo la película. Jinx inconscientemente se dejo llevar por la película, era tan romántica que ambas chicas estaban idas, Jinx empezó a acariciar el brazo de Raven, muy suavemente, despacio, esa sensación hacia que Raven se erizara por completo, toda su piel estaba erizada y desando mas de ese contacto e inconscientemente Raven se acomodo mas en el regazo de Jinx y la abrazo por la cintura. Siguieron viendo la película entre caricias que Jinx hacia al brazo de Raven y caricias que Raven le hacia en el estomago de Jinx. Apareció una escena en la película, los protagonistas se besaban apasionadamente y después se veía que se dirigían a la cama, el resto era obvio para el espectador, pero eso hizo que algo dentro de las chicas se despertara, las dos chicas se miraron a los ojos sin decir ni una palabra, pero en ese momento las palabras sobraban, poco a poco las dos chicas se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios se juntaron. El beso fue tierno, dulce, cariñoso... Al separarse, Raven se puso de pie y le ofreció una mano a Jinx, ella la acepto y se puso de pie. Raven uso su magia para desplazarse hasta su habitación, una vez en la habitación, uso de nuevo su magia para encender un sin número de velas negras, pero que le daban a la oscura habitación de Raven una agradable atmósfera romántica a media luz. Ambas chicas estaban perdidas en los ojos de la otra y dejándose llevar por sus emociones se besaron de nuevo, esta vez el beso fue mas profundo, mas necesitado, mas intenso y de ahí la noche empezó, con la torre para ellas dos solas, sin nadie alrededor y sin nadie que pudiera interrumpirlas al entregarse la una a la otra.

A la mañana siguiente, el despertador sonó estruendosamente y despertó a las dos chicas que estaban abrazadas bajo las sabanas, Jinx movió su brazo y apago el despertador pero no se movió de su lugar, sentía el abrazo fuerte de Raven en su regazo, la abrazaba con fuerza y una sensación de plenitud la lleno, pero al segundo, un sentimiento de tristeza lleno su corazón y decidiendo acabar con su suplicio se movió haciendo que la chica en su pecho se despertara.

― Mmm... Buenos días.

― Buenos días ― dijo Jinx sin ganas.

― ¿Qué sucede? ― Raven miro a los ojos a su amante.

― Raven tenemos que hablar sobre... Sobre esto ― Raven se sentó en la cama sin preocuparse por taparse, Jinx se sentó también recargándose en la cabecera, las sabanas solo las cubrían de la cintura hacia abajo.

― ¿Qué quieres decir?

― ¿Porque lo hice? ¿Por deseo? ¿Por amor?

― No te entiendo. ¿Quieres ser mas clara?

― Se que tu lo hiciste por deseo Raven, pero yo no se porque lo hice.

― ¿Qué insinúas cuando dices que sabes porque lo hice?

― Raven, creo que te dejaste llevar tanto por tu imaginación que te dejaste llevar anoche y terminamos haciendo esto.

― No te entiendo Jinx, ¿qué insinúas?

― Deseabas tanto que alguien en especial estuviera aquí que me imaginaste como esa persona y te dejaste llevar y lo entiendo, si yo estuviera en tu lugar habría hecho lo mismo.

― ¿Alguien? ¿Cuál alguien?

― Raven, no te mientas, sabes muy bien de que hablo ― Raven desvió la mirada y se miro las manos.

― No se de que hablas.

― Mientras hacíamos el amor, o teníamos sexo como quieras verlo, no dejabas de decir su nombre ― Raven abrió los ojos sorprendida pero no se movió, ni levanto la mirada ―. Toda la noche solo decías: "Star, Star, Star, Star". ¿Raven que sientes por Starfire?

― Nada...

― Raven, tienes que ser sincera, si yo solo fui una aventura no me importa, para mi fue una experiencia única, pero solo hubiera deseado que en lugar de decir "Star" hubieras dicho "Jinx", mi nombre.

― Lo siento Jinx, no quería usarte para sacar todo esto. No quería lastimarte.

― ¿Me lo dirás ahora? ¿Qué sientes por Starfire? ― El silencio duro un rato hasta que Raven hablo.

― La amo Jinx, más que a mi propia vida, más que a mi bienestar, mas que nada en este mundo.

― ¿Y le has dicho algo?

― No puedo.

― ¿Por qué?

― Ella esta enamorada de Robin, no de mí.

― Ya veo. ― El silencio se volvió a colocar entre ellas ―. Fue... Fue interesante.

― ¿Qué cosa?

― El como se dio todo entre tu y yo. La forma en como nos seducimos y al final como hicimos el amor, sabes... Fue mi primera vez.

― ¿Con una chica?

― Si... Y la primera en todo.

― ¡¿Cómo?! ¿Nunca habías estado con un chico?

― No nunca, ¿Por qué te sorprende?

― Bueno, pensé que... Por ser una chica mala, ya habrías estado con algún chico.

― ¿Qué? ¿Con alguno de la colmena?

― Si.

― Puaj... Wacala... Mejor muerta que acostarme con alguno de ellos. Hay muchos mejores prospectos, Chico Flash por ejemplo, pero... Esta noche fue única. Me gustaría repetirla ― Jinx la miraba traviesamente.

― Je, je, je... Me parece buena idea, después de todo los chicos volverán mañana por la mañana, así que tenemos todo el día y parte de la noche para hacerlo de nuevo ― Jinx la miro y le devolvió la mirada y la sonrisa ―. Y... ¿Te gustaría una darte una ducha?

― ¿Es una invitación o una sugerencia?

― Mmm... Una invitación suena mejor.

― Je, je, je... Por mi encantada, ya que... Se que esto no durara mucho y bueno... Por mi encantada por intentar hacerte olvidar a tu tormento.

― Mmm... No creo que lo logres.

― ¿Qué cosa?

― Que olvide a Starfire, esta tan dentro de mi corazón que ni muerta lograría olvidarla, pero si no te molesta que me desahogue contigo... ― Un beso silencio los labios de Raven.

― ¿Eso contesta a tu pregunta?

― Si, la contesta.

Un nuevo beso empezó el día y la siguiente oleada de deseo. Siguieron besándose apasionadamente por un rato mas, para luego levantarse y seguir con su diversión en la ducha y luego en la tina. Cuando el despertador las levanto, marcaba las 9 de la mañana, cuando salieron del cuarto de baño marcaba medio día. Se cambiaron y fueron a comer, hicieron la comida entre bromas, toqueteos, besos y coqueteos. La comida no fue diferente, al estar solas actuaban como novias y se daban de comer en la boca una a otra. Durante su tiempo en la tina, Raven le había pedido a Jinx, que durante ese día y hasta que los chicos regresaran la trata como si fueran novias, ella no se limitaría y actuaria igual, ya que quería experimentar lo que seria actuar así con la persona que amaba o sea Starfire, Jinx no objeto, ya que le gustaba la idea de actuar de esa manera además de que le excitaba la idea de jugar a ser amantes y lógico el premio subsecuente, tener sexo con Raven. Después de comer y de lavarse los dientes, la siguiente parte en conocer sus íntimos secretos fueron las escaleras de servicio, luego el sofá, después la mesa de la cocina justo antes de ponerse a hacer la cena, la cual jamás se concreto, por lo que tuvieron que pedir pizza. Después de cenar y descansar un poco se pusieron a ver una película, una cómica, pero Raven estaba tan a gusto que decidió llevar las cosas un poco más allá. Usando un truco que le había enseñado Chico Bestia, Raven desbloqueo un canal XXX y para su suerte en ese momento empezaba una película que por el titulo insinuaba era de lesbianas, y no estaba equivocada, la trama hablaba de una chica inocente que llegaba una casa de huéspedes y desde el primer momento todas las huéspedes habían intentado seducirla, lográndolo y cayendo con cada una, durante hora y media las dos chicas veían la película muy atentas. Raven estaba acostada en el sofá y Jinx recostada sobre su pecho acariciándola, durante toda la película las caricias fueron aumentado de nivel y el calor en el ambiente también. Al final de la película, Raven se aseguro de bloquear de nuevo el canal y luego llevo a Jinx hasta su habitación. Al entrar Raven no espero y empezó a devorar la boca de Jinx, besando con pasión, con deseo y esta vez no habría errores. Empezó a decir entre besos el nombre de Jinx, haciendo que ella se excitara más y llevara a Raven hasta la cama. Esta vez no hubo delicadeza, la pasión y el deseo las dominaba y como seria su última noche dieron rienda suelta a su pasión, como despedida por dos días y dos noches maravillosas entre ellas.

Durante esa noche y hasta entrada la madrugada, las dos chicas se dejaron llevar por la pasión y el deseo, los gritos y gemidos llenaban la habitación de Raven, objetos se derretían por la magia de Raven y otros explotaban por la magia de Jinx. Varias veces las dos gritaron el nombre de la otra en medio del éxtasis y la pasión, por esa única noche, solo hubo sexo sin nada de amor. Las dos chicas se dejaron llevar hasta caer exhaustas y literalmente perdidas por el placer, se abrazaron y a los pocos segundos cayeron profundamente dormidas.

A la mañana siguiente, el comunicador de Raven empezó a sonar y algo adormilada contesto...

― Mmm... ¿Si? ¿Qué pasa?

― Raven, ¿como sigues? ― Pregunto Robin al otro lado del comunicador. Raven miro a la chica acostada en su pecho ―. Mucho mejor, gracias.

― ¿Es Raven? Pásamela, pásamela ― Al oír esa infantil voz, Raven abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo e intento cubrir a la chica en su pecho ―. Hola Raven, ¿Cómo sigues? ¿Cómo estas?

― Ya mejor Star, gracias. ― Intento parecer lo mas casual posible.

― Muy bien te veremos en dos horas mas, la Nave T esta descompuesta, al parecer Chico Bestia le arrojo algún liquido a los controles y Cyborg esta intentando arreglarlo, dice que tardara como una hora en limpiarlo y otra hora de viaje.

― Ah... Muy bien, entonces ayudare Jinx a limpiar todo, en lo que regresan.

― Por cierto... ― La voz de Starfire se oía algo tímida.

― ¿Qué pasa Star?

― ¿Te cuido bien Jinx? ― Raven recordó las últimas 48 horas.

― Claro Star, no te preocupes, ella me cuido muy bien.

― Estupendo, bien entonces nos vemos en dos horas Raven.

― Nos vemos.

― Nos vemos, te quiero Raven ― y Starfire corto la comunicación.

Raven se quedo pensativa, hasta que una voz la saco de sus pensamientos...

― Parece que te quiere mucho. ― Raven miro a la chica que asomaba bajo las sabanas.

― Si, pero solo eso, me quiere, mas no me ama. ― Jinx subió por el pecho de Raven hasta juntar sus labios.

― Lo siento Raven, de verdad, pero... Creo que deberías buscar a otra persona para amar. Se que es difícil, pero si ella no te corresponde solo te lastimaras mas.

― ¿Y crees que no lo se Jinx? ― Las lagrimas empezaron a recorrer el rostro de Raven ―. Pero no puedo, no puedo sacarla de mi mente y de mi corazón, no puedo ― Jinx abrazo a Raven y la dejo llorar.

― Desahógate Raven, lo necesitas.

Raven lloro por un rato hasta que logro calmarse. Se ducharon, esta vez por separado y se vistieron. Arreglaron la sala y la cocina, y esperaron a que los titanes regresaran. Desde que habían recibido la llamada de Robin, todo entre ellas era normal como si nunca hubieran pasado esas 48 horas de amor y pasión.

Dos horas después, los titanes llegaron y Jinx se despidió de todos. Raven se comporto normal, pero había una diferencia en el ambiente. Starfire y Robin hablaban mucho, estaban mas juntos y miraban mucho a los demás chicos, como queriendo esconder algo. Raven lo noto y eso le hacia sentirse incomoda. Raven tomo la decisión de sacar a Starfire de su corazón y su mente y como decía el dicho: "Un clavo, saca a otro clavo", pero, ¿que clavo podría sacar a Starfire de su corazón?

Esa noche Raven se encerró en su habitación y acceso a la computadora principal de la torre para ver los archivos de todos los titanes en el mundo.

― Mmm... Veamos, quien seria el adecuado...

Raven miro la fotos de varios chicos: Aqualad, Veloz, Estrella Roja... De una cosa estaba segura, los clavos con forma de chicos no eran sus favoritos, al contrario le provocaban una extraña sensación en el estomago que ella interpreto como nauseas. Entonces busco entre las chicas y en las que supuso le gustaría tener una cita con ella. Avispa...

― No es fea, tiene buen cuerpo, aunque esos dos bombones en la cabeza no le ayudan mucho, también es algo mandona, y lo que busco es algo más... Tierno.

Terra...

― ¡NUNCA! ¡JAMÁS! ¡NI LOCA PIENSES QUE ME FIJARÍA EN TI MALDITA DESGRACIADA, ERES UNA BURLA DE LA NATURALEZA, UNA HORRIBLE Y ESPANTOSA BRUJA, JAMÁS, NUNCA EN LA VIDA, NI AUNQUE FUERAS LA ÚLTIMA PERSONA EN EL MUNDO! ― Raven estaba fuera de si hasta que una voz llamo a la puerta.

― Raven... ¿Estas bien? ― Era Robin que había oído los gritos.

― ¡Ahhhhh...! Este... Si Robin estoy bien es solo que... Me golpee el dedo del pie es todo.

― Ok... Esta bien. ― Robin se fue, Raven respiro aliviada y siguió con lo que estaba.

Jinx... Raven se quedo mirando la foto recordando todo lo que había pasado entre ellas y busco el siguiente archivo. Melba...

― Claro que no, Melba es una niña, no soy una degenerada tampoco ― Raven busco el siguiente archivo.

Kole...

― No ella vive en el polo norte y ese cavernícola que vive con ella no la deja sola, no definitivamente ella no.

Minina...

― ¿Cómo diablos llego esto aquí?

Mama Mae...

― Definitivamente esta cosa se mezclo con los archivos de los delincuentes...

Arella...

― Mamá... ― La imagen de su madre apareció en la pantalla ―. No se como llego esto aquí pero... Mamá, ojala estuvieras aquí para decirme que hacer, ¿esta mal que este enamorada de una mujer y que esa mujer sea mi mejor amiga? Mamá... ¿Que hago? ― Raven siguió con su búsqueda.

Pantha...

― Mmm... Demasiado... ¿Como decirlo?... Masculina... Prefiero algo menos hombre.

Argenta...

― Bueno, ella es linda, simpática, y bastante gótica como yo, le da un parecido a Jinx. Podría ser. ― Siguió buscando por rato más hasta que termino los archivos ―. Bueno esto solo se resume en dos: Jinx y Argenta. Jinx, esta descartada ya que no quiero lastimarla más, lo que me deja a Argenta para intentar algo ― se quedo mirando la foto un rato, hasta que arrojo su comunicador a la cama abatida ―. ¿Pero que estoy haciendo? Esto no va a funcionar. No puedo jugar con los sentimientos de otras personas para sacar a Star de mi cabeza. ¡Diablos! Soy tan patética.

Raven saco esos pensamientos de su cabeza e intento dormir, ya mañana pensaría otra forma de arreglar su problema. A la mañana siguiente todo parecía normal, hasta cerca de medio día en que una llamada a su comunicador la saco del libro que estaba leyendo.

― ¿Jinx?

― Hola Raven, ¿cómo estas?

― Bien gracias, ¿y que hay de ti?

― Mmm... Bien... Aquí en mi casa... Descansando.

― ¿Qué bien? ― Ninguna de las dos sabia que decir.

― Este... Raven...

― ¿Si?

― Te gustaría... Te... Te gustaría salir a dar un paseo... ¿Conmigo?

― Un paseo... ¿Contigo? ― Eso sonaba raro, ¿era como una especie de cita o algo?

― Si, claro si quieres desde luego ― la voz de Jinx se oía nerviosa.

― Bueno... ― Raven estaba a punto de negarse pero al oír las risas de Robin y Starfire cambio de idea, necesitaba alejarse de ese desagradable ruido ―. Claro, desde luego. ¿A que hora y donde?

― Bien... ― Jinx se oía muy feliz ―. Que te parece mañana a las 10 de la mañana en la pizzería y de ahí vemos a donde vamos.

― Bien, entonces es una cita... Digo un trato. Nos vemos allá ― Jinx se quedo impávida al escuchar eso pero reacciono a tiempo.

― Ok, ok... Nos vemos Raven. ― Y luego añadió con tono algo dulce ―. Cuídate mucho.

― Tu también... Cuídate.

La comunicación se corto y Raven aun estaba confundida por el repentino cambio de su vida.

Al día siguiente, Raven salió de la Torre T muy temprano, volando le llevara solo 5 minutos llegar al lugar indicado así que no tenia porque salir con 1 hora de adelanto, quería evitar preguntas incomodas de sus amigos, especialmente de Starfire sobre a donde iría y con quien, además de que por alguna razón que ella aun no comprendía se sentía... Emocionada.

Llego 55 minutos antes de la hora señalada por Jinx. Iba cubierta con su tradicional capa y capucha, al llegar al lugar se la quito, después de todo era una salida casual nada formal. Cuando se quito la capa, se dejo ver a una chica común y corriente, vestida con una blusa gris holgada, sobre esta una chaqueta en cuadros blancos y negros de manga larga y las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos, unos jeans azules que se amoldaban muy bien a sus curvas y unos tenis converse negros. Después de la llamada de Jinx, Raven se había puesto a buscar en internet algún atuendo con el que se viera bien, ese atiendo en particular, le había gustado además que era fácil de conseguir, tiempo atrás, ella y Starfire habían ido a un centro comercial y Raven se había comprado esa ropa, solo porque a Starfire le había parecido que se verían bien en Raven. Así que aprovecho esa ocasión para vestirlo y se puso casi idéntica que la chica en la foto. Una vez que termino se miro al espejo y no podía creer lo que veía, ¿en verdad era ella la del espejo? Se veía tan diferente, pero se sentía tan animada, que le gusto la chica que vio reflejada en el espejo. Acomodo su ropa en un gancho para que no se arrugara y se dispuso a dormir, aunque le costo hacerlo. Estaba tan nerviosa, que se comparo con esas chicas de secundaria que tienen su primera salida con el chico que les gusta, y ahí estaba ella, esperando a esa chica que la había invitado a salir y por la cual estaba empezando a ponerse ansiosa.

Raven estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa y estaba a punto de irse del lugar cuando una voz la llamo, al girarse pudo ver a su cita. Iba vestida con un short negro que dejaba ver sus hermosas y largas piernas, botines de tacón negros, una blusa holgada de manga larga con rayas horizontales en negro y blanco con las mangas arremangadas también, igual que las chicas en las fotos y sobre su blusa una chaleco negro abierto, al cuello una larga cadena dorada que colgaba hasta su cintura. Raven se había quedado estática en su lugar mirando a la que seria su cita, además de que iba bastante atractiva en su vestimenta, iba con el cabello suelto no en sus tradicionales coletas tipo cuerno, lo hacia que el cabello lacio le llegara hasta casi la cintura enmarcando aun mas su hermoso rostro y sus lindos ojos rosados y que en ese momento le parecieron demasiado felinos.

― Perdón ― trataba de recuperar el aliento por su corrida ―... Perdón por llegar tarde Raven.

― No te apures, yo llegue mucho antes así que no llegaste tarde.

― Me alegra ― Jinx le dedico una hermosa sonrisa que hizo que Raven se sonrojara y volteara hacia otro lado.

― Y... Bien... ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

― Este... Bueno... Yo...

― ¿No me digas que no sabes que vamos a hacer? Y me pidas que lo diga yo, esta es mi primera cita ― Raven se dio cuenta milisegundos después lo que había dicho ―. Salida... Es mi primera salida con una amiga. ― Jinx no hizo ningún comentario lo que preocupo a Raven.

― No... Si lo tengo planeado pero... ― Jinx estaba muy nerviosa, jugaba con la el final de su cadena.

― ¿Pero?

― No se si te guste el itinerario que prepare.

― Bueno dímelo, y yo te digo que me parece.

― Bueno ― Jinx dio un largo respiro para calmarse y continúo ―... Pensaba en ir a pasear, ir a un centro comercial, ver algunos lugares sin comprar claro, mi sueldo no da para mucho, luego ir a comer algo, pasear el resto de la tarde, tal vez comer un helado, ir al parque de diversiones, luego a cenar algo sencillo y terminar la velada en mi departamento.

― ¿Eh...? ― Raven intentaba asimilar algunas cosas de lo que le dijo Jinx ―. Bueno todo me parece bien, pero... ― Raven se sonrojo ―. Quieres que actuemos como amigas o como... ― Jinx se sonrojo antes el contexto de la pregunta.

― Me... Me gustaría como la otra cosa pero... Si te incomoda solo como amigas.

― Bueno... Yo... ― Raven sabía que si decía que si, seria un grave error, pero por alguna razón esos días con Jinx fueron divertidos y quería volver a vivirlos, así que sin pensar ―. Si, como la otra cosa me parece bien.

― Perfecto ― Jinx se lanzo y se colgó del brazo de Raven como si en verdad fueran pareja ―. Se que nos divertiremos mucho amo... Raven...

― Creo que seria raro que me dijeras amor, cuando ni novias somos, pero puedes decirme cosas lindas como ese día en la torre ― Raven le mostraba una hermosa sonrisa, una sonrisa natural y sincera, a la cual Jinx respondió con otra igual.

― Gracias... Cielo ― las dos chicas se fueron a empezar su día.

― ¿Sueldo? ¿Desde cuando trabajas?

― Casi desde que me salí de la colmena. Como ya no quería ser una delincuente y no era una titán decidí a buscar trabajo, no fue fácil mi reputación me precede, ¿sabes? Pero al fin encontré trabajo en una cafetería y de ahí he logrado mantenerme para pagar la renta ya la comida.

― Oh, vaya, eres ya independiente.

― Si, y aunque lo dudes estoy muy satisfecha con lo que he logrado sin robar.

― Me parece muy bien, es más satisfactorio.

― Demasiado.

Entre pláticas sin importancia y una que otra muestra de afecto llegaron al centro comercial. Se dedicaron a ver aparadores, Raven se comportaba como una adolescente normal, y se estaba divirtiendo demasiado con Jinx, como esa vez que fue con Starfire, solo que en aquella ocasión, se restringió mucho, no actuaba con normalidad, sin embargo ahora, Jinx le hacia actuar con naturalidad, se sentía libre, desinhibida, tanto que en varias ocasiones ella misma se sorprendió dándole besitos a Jinx en la boca, que lejos de hacerla arrepentir mal o rara, la llenaban mas de gozo. Llego la hora de comer y decidieron comer ahí mismo en el centro comercial, pidieron unas hamburguesas y se sentaron a comer.

― ¿Cómo te la has pasado Raven?

― Muy bien, nunca me había divertido tanto ― En ese momento el comunicador de Raven sonó ―. ¿Si?

― Hola Raven.

― Hola Star, ¿qué sucede?

― Nada, solo quería saber donde estabas y si estabas bien.

― Ah... No te apures estoy bien, estoy con Jinx dando un paseo.

― ¿Jinx? ¿Paseo?

― Si, me invito pasear y bueno aquí estamos.

― Y... ¿Y cuando regresaras?

― No se, después de comer seguiremos paseando, luego cenaremos y al final veremos películas en su casa, tal vez llegue tarde.

― Ah... Muy bien.

― Star, ¿estas bien?

― Si Raven no te apures, diviértete, si pasa algo te avisamos.

― Ok... Nos vemos mañana Star.

― Hasta mañana Raven. ― La comunicación se corto.

― ¿Estas bien Raven?

― Si Jinx, no te apures. Pero no te voy a negar que oír su voz me movió el piso.

― Lo se, y tan bien que lo estamos pasando.

― Podemos seguir pasándolo bien.

― ¿Segura? Ya ni has terminado tu comida y tu semblante esta muy serio.

― Lo siento, en verdad.

― Mmm... Creo que puedo hacer algo para animarte.

― ¿A si? ¿Qué?

― Termina de comer y luego te lo muestro ― Jinx ponía una mirada picara y traviesa.

― Ok... Pero no se porque esa mirada tuya no me da buena espina.

― Tu solo termina y ya veras. Ji, ji, ji...

Con el ánimo un poco mas arriba, Raven siguió con su comida y después de terminar y conversar un rato Jinx le pidió que la acompañara al cuarto de niñas...

― Anda Raven, acompáñame.

― Puedes ir sola.

― Si, pero no quiero dejarte sola, además así actúan las amigas van a todos lados juntas ¿no?

― Esta bien, vamos.

Entraron al baño y Jinx, entro a uno de los cubículos, Raven se quedo afuera mirándose al espejo aun no creía que esa chica que la miraba a través del cristal fuera ella misma. Se veía tan bien, tan... Hermosa y atrayente que no lo podía creer. En ese momento una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

― Raven, cariño...

― Si linda, ¿que pasa?

― Tengo problemas con el zipper, ¿podrías venir a ayudarme? Por favor.

― Muy bien ya voy.

Raven abrió la puerta del cubículo, pero antes de darse cuenta ya estaba siendo tomada de las manos y jalada dentro del mismo. La puerta del cubículo se cerró y unos labios reclamaron los suyos con mucha ansiedad. El beso fue largo, profundo, placentero. Cuando al fin el oxígeno en los pulmones de ambas chicas se agoto tuvieron que separarse, mientras recuperaban el aliento recargaron sus frentes, Raven abrazaba a Jinx por la cintura y Jinx a Raven por el cuello.

― Wow linda... ¿Qué fue eso?

― No me digas que eso no te animo, aunque fuera un poco.

― Me animo un mucho cielo. ― La sonrisa de Jinx se ensancho.

― Esa era la idea ― Lentamente volvieron a besarse y esta vez el beso fue mas lleno de amor, pero unas voces entraron al baño y llamaron su atención.

― Vamos por todos los cielos, ustedes pueden arreglar eso.

― Claro que no podemos, para eso eres la jefa del grupo, para resolver estos conflictos.

― El quien se quedara con la ultima rebanada de pizza no es un problema grave.

― Si lo es. Vamos Abeja, ayúdanos.

― Que no. Arréglenlo ustedes solos ― y la comunicación se corto.

Se oyó como abeja entro en el cubículo de al lado de las chicas, y las chicas se quedaron aun mas cayadas. Jinx no apartaba la mirada de los ojos de Raven y ambas empezaron a reír por lo raro de la situación, pero el estar así en esa situación se sentía extrañamente tranquilo. Estar así con ella, hacia sentir a Raven tranquila, feliz y en confianza. Tanto que ignorando el posible riesgo que seria para su secreto el tener a Abeja a su costado, y olvidándose de todo junto sus labios con los de Jinx, el beso fue apasionado, pero lleno de amor, tanto, que las manos de las chicas empezaron a moverse por si solas. Sus manos empezaron a recorrer todo su cuerpo sin detenerse, Jinx empujo a Raven hasta le puerta del cubículo haciéndola sonar, cosa que importo muy poco a las amantes. Las manos de ambas estaban literalmente vivas y fuera del control de las chicas. La mano de Jinx se dirigió hasta el botón en la cintura del pantalón de Raven y sin mucho esfuerzo logro desabotonarlo e introducir su mano lo que provoco un leve gemido en la maga oscura, siguiendo el juego, Raven desabotono el short de Jinx, e introdujo su mano provocando que la chica de la mala suerte emitiera un leve gemido también. Se miraron a los ojos unos momentos en lo que sus manos entraban en contacto directo con sus intimidades, y una vez dentro de su ropa interior, empezaron a frotar sus manos sin parar, haciendo que los gemidos salieran sin control de sus bocas. Los gemidos iban aumentando un poco de intensidad, por lo cual Raven beso con pasión a Jinx, en parte para probar esa boca que ya la estaba volviendo loca y en parte para acallar los gemidos de su amante que se estaban haciendo mas sonoros cada vez. Olvidándose de todo por motivo de sus caricias, el mundo a su alrededor ya no existía solo ellas dos. Tan metidas estaban en su pasión que ni cuenta se dieron cuando Abeja salió del cubículo y las reprendió dando unos golpes en la puerta del cubículo donde Raven estaba recargada.

― Váyanse a un lugar mas privado, ¡degeneradas! ― Abeja de lavo las manos y se dispuso a salir, pero antes de abrir la puerta se dio media vuelta y miro hacia el cubículo de donde salían los ruidos ―. Suertudas, ojala yo tuviera alguien que me amara así ― y sin decir mas, Abeja salió dejando a las chicas solas.

Las chicas jamás se dieron cuenta de que Abeja ya había salido y siguieron con lo suyo hasta que los gemidos y la sensación del clímax estaban a su máximo provocando que las chicas se separaran solo con sus frentes juntas, jadeando y sintiendo el inminente final. Sin previo aviso, el clímax alcanzo a las dos chicas al mismo tiempo, haciendo que un gemido contenido saliera de sus bocas, aunque lo suficientemente alto como para que cualquiera que estuviera en el baño las escuchara. Después de recuperar el aliento y la cordura, recordaron a Abeja.

― ¿Crees que nos haya escuchado? ― Preguntaba Jinx.

― Es probable, aunque ya hubiera protestado.

― ¿Seguirá ahí?

― Mmm... Déjame revisar.

Raven uso su magia para crear un hueco en la puerta del cubículo, metió la cabeza y salió por el otro extremo justo encima del cubículo de al lado. Estaba solo, Abeja se había ido y ellas no se habían dado cuenta, pudo ver también ella y a Jinx en el cubículo de al lado y se ruborizo por la imagen, aunque sabia que era ella, se sintió como si husmeara. Después de reponerse regreso con Jinx.

― No, ya se fue.

― Mejor, así no nos vera salir el cubículo.

Arreglaron sus ropas y salieron del cubículo, se lavaron las manos y salieron del baño como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque en el interior de las dos algo si había cambiado, ambas lo sabían, pero tenían miedo de admitirlo. Olvidándose de eso, de Starfire y Abeja, el día siguió normal. Fueron al parque de diversiones, se subieron a todos los juegos del parque, aun aquellos para niños pequeños, ellas se divertían y se olvidaban del mundo, cualquiera que las viera diría en verdad que eran pareja aunque ellas aun no lo vieran así. Comieron dulces de todo tipo, cenaron y al final, cuando la noche y la luna estaban en lo alto, las dos regresaban abrazadas, ya no del brazo como en la mañana, ambas abrazaban a la otra por la cintura y posando sus cabezas en el hombro de la otra, estaban tan felices que se habían olvidado del mundo y de la hora, cuando Raven vio su reloj, iba a ser media noche, así que decidieron volver al departamento de Jinx.

El departamento de Jinx, no estaba ubicado en un barrio tan malo como Raven supuso, estaba en el centro de la ciudad, según Jinx, cerca de su trabajo, era un edificio de tres pisos bastante nuevo. Entraron al edificio y subieron hasta el último piso, y ultimo departamento del piso. Al entrar Raven se sorprendió, era pequeño, pero muy acogedor, al entrar la sala, mas allá, después de una barra, la cocina, a la derecha dos habitaciones, en una pudo ver una cama así que supuso era la habitación y en la otra no alcanzo a distinguir, estaba a oscuras, los muebles no eran nuevos, mas bien de segunda mano, pero bastante agradables para el departamento.

― Tienes un bonito lugar Jinx.

― Gracias. Es pequeño pero lo suficiente para mi sola. ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

― Agua estaría bien. ― Segundos después Jinx regreso a la sala con dos botellas de agua.

― Ten. ― Le dio la botella a Raven y se sentó en el sofá.

― Gracias.

― Siéntate Raven, no muerdo... A menos que tú quieras.

― Andas muy osada últimamente Jinx. ― Raven se sentó al lado de Jinx, y esta se acomodo sentándose con las piernas sobre el sofá y abrazando a Raven por los hombros.

― ¿Te molesta?

― No para nada, es solo que...

― Se mi novia...

― ¿Qué?

― Quiero que seas mi novia Raven.

― Pero... Jinx...

― Se que no podre ocupar el lugar de Star, pero... Al menos quiero tener un lugar en tu corazón ― Jinx puso su mano sobre el pecho de Raven ―. Me gustas Raven, desde ese día en la torre, cuando actuamos como novias, fue... Fue fabuloso. Me siento tan bien a tu lado, tan feliz. Por favor Raven, déjame intentarlo, ¿si?

― ¿Estas segura?

― Yo estoy mas que segura, pero... ¿Tu lo estas? ― Raven miro a la botella en sus manos un momento, pensando en si era lo que ella quería o en si lastimaría a Jinx. Al final tomo una decisión.

― Jinx... Cuando estoy contigo me siento tan tranquila, tan relajada, tan feliz ― Raven miro los ojos de Jinx ―... Nunca me había sentido así y me encanta tu personalidad, traviesa, divertida y a la vez algo madura... Si me lo permitieras... Jinx... ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?

― Si... ― Una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Jinx ―. Si quiero.

Jinx respondió a esa declaración con un beso lleno de amor, cariño y mucha, mucha esperanza de que pudiera ocupar un lugar muy importante en el corazón de esa chicha gótica que de algún modo, había robado su corazón.

Después de haberse hecho novias la noche anterior, las dos chicas se fundieron en un dulce y apasionado beso. El beso siguió y fue aumentando de intensidad hasta que terminaron haciendo el amor ahí mismo en el sofá. Era de mañana y la luz entraba por una rendija de la ventana molestando a Raven que lentamente abrió los ojos, se cubrió con la mano el molesto rayo de luz y entonces vio a la chica que ahora era su novia, estaba acostada sobre su pecho plácidamente dormida, con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios. "Seguro es por la noche que pasamos" pensó Raven. Se limito a mirarla ya acariciar su largo pelo rosado hasta que SU chica despertó.

― Mmm...

― Buenos días hermosa.

― Buenos días amor. ― Jinx la saludo con un beso y una sonrisa ―. ¿Que tal dormiste?

― De maravilla, y como no dormir bien, si toda la noche hice el amor con MI novia.

― Je, je, je... Se oye tan bien es palabra. TU novia. ― Jinx volvió a recostarse en el pecho de Raven.

― Vamos flojita, levántate ya es de día.

― Unos minutitos mas amor, esta cama es muy cómoda.

― ¿No tienes que trabajar?

― Nop... Pedí el día. Sabía que esto pasaría así que pedí el día para descansarlo.

― ¿Sabias que me pedirías ser tu novia?

― No, sabia que terminaríamos teniendo sexo, eso era lo que yo quería, pero... Hacer el amor contigo fue aun mejor.

Raven abrazo con fuerza a Jinx, la cual solo se acomodo mejor entre sus brazos. Estuvieron así algún tiempo hasta que fue momento de separarse. Quedaron en llamarse seguido para saber como estaba la otra y no alejarse mucho, ninguna de las dos quería separarse de la otra, ahora eran novias y querían que fuera permanente a pesar de cualquier cosa.

Días después, las cosas seguían igual en la Torre T, con la excepción de que Raven estaba mas alegre y animada que antes, no se lo demostraba a sus amigos, pero se le notaba, cuando creía que no la veían tenia una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. Algunas veces la atrapaban viendo fotos en un celular que hacia poco se había comprado, o hablando por el mismo con alguien que no sabían quien era. Parecía una chica de secundaria enamorada y aunque los chicos la habían interrogado, muy diplomáticamente había ignorado el tema, dejando a todos muy confundidos.

Cierto día, después de hablar por horas con esa persona misteriosa, Raven se fue a su cuarto, por extraño que parezca, estaba encerrada en habitación... "Cantando". Si, Raven cantaba con canciones animadas y alegres, cosa que llamo la atención de la persona que estaba a punto de tocar a la puerta. Después de sobreponerse al impacto inicial de la nueva Raven, toco a la puerta sin obtener respuesta. Toco de nuevo un poco mas fuerte con el mismo resultado, toco más fuerte y la música dentro de la habitación se apago, luego la chica dueña de ese espacio abrió la puerta.

― Ah... Hola Robin. ¿Qué pasa?

― ¿Podemos hablar Raven?

― Mmm... Claro... Pasa ― Robin pasó y se sentó en la cama y le hizo señas a Raven para que se sentara a su lado ―. ¿Qué ocurre Robin?

― Eso es lo que quisiera saber.

― ¿A que te refieres?

― Últimamente has estado muy diferente, más... Alegre. ¿Paso algo que no nos has dicho?

― Bueno... ― Raven bajo la cabeza y miro sus manos.

― ¿Raven? ¿Ya no me consideras tu hermano? ¿Ya no me tienes confianza?

― Claro que la tengo y te considero un hermano Robin, es solo que...

― ¿Qué?

― No se como lo tomes.

― Bueno, dímelo y te diré que pienso.

― Estoy enamorada.

― ¡Waaaaaaaaaaa! ― Robin salto de la cama emocionado ―. Eso es fabulo Raven, por fin has abierto tu corazón, al fin eres completamente libre del poder de Trigon, ahora ya puedes ser tu misma, ya... ― Robin se detuvo de imprevisto recordando algo, pero Raven no lo noto, aun seguía perdida en sus manos.

― No creo que sea tan bueno como parece Robin. ― Robin reacciono a la voz de Raven y volvió a sentarse a su lado.

― ¿No entiendo? ¿Por qué tendría que se malo que al fin pudieras amar?

― Lo que pasa es que...

― Raven, dímelo, no creo que sea tan malo. ― Raven tomo un aire y suspiro.

― Es de una mujer.

― Oh... ― Fue todo lo que salió de los labios de Robin ―. ¿La conozco?

― Si, la conoces.

― Es... ¿Es una titán? ― Pregunto Robin con cuidado.

― No. No lo es. ― Raven noto que Robin suspiro pesadamente como preocupado.

― La conozco, pero no es una titán... ― Robin intentaba pensar en alguien pero no llego a ninguna conclusión por mas que el era el cerebro de los titanes en lo referente a acertijos ―. Entonces... ¿Quién? ― Pregunto Robin frustrado por no encontrar la respuesta.

― Jinx... ― Raven miro a otro lado como si hubiera dicho algo malo.

― ¡¿Jinx?!

― Aja...

― ¿La Jinx que conozco?

― Aja...

― ¿La Jinx que estaba en la colmena?

― SIIIIIII... ― Grito Raven desesperada por la las preguntas de Robin y salto de la cama caminando nerviosa ―. Esa Jinx, esa que intento matarnos tantas veces, esa que me cuido cuando estaba enferma... Esa Jinx.

― Oh... Esa Jinx.

― Si... Esa Jinx. ― Raven se recargo en el ventanal de su habitación mirando hacia la noche.

― ¿Desde hace cuanto que están saliendo?

― Desde el día en que se fueron a buscar al Hermano Sangre.

― ¿Desde ese día?

― Bueno más bien desde días después, el día que salí a pasear con ella al centro comercial.

― Mmm... Eso fue hace 15 días, ¿no?

― Así es, ese día ella me pidió ser su novia.

― Ahora entiendo porque estaba así ese día... ― Susurro Robin para el mismo ―. Pero... Entonces fue amor a primera vista, porque es imposible que te enamoraras de ella con solo una salida.

― No fue amor a primera vista ― Raven se dejo caer en al piso recargada en la ventana y abrazando sus piernas, mirando a la nada.

― Hay algo mas debajo de todo esto, ¿verdad? ― Raven solo asintió y escondió su rostro en sus rodillas ―. ¿Me lo dirás? ― Raven suspiro.

― Ese dia las cosas se dieron solas, todo empezó porque quería olvidar a alguien y la use para olvidarla. Terminamos teniendo sexo esos dos días...

― Wow...

― Acordamos que no volvería a suceder pero entonces me hablo para invitarme a salir, nos la pasamos tan bien. Nunca me había sentido tan feliz y animada. Y cuando llegamos a su departamento me lo confeso, me dijo que quería ser mi novia a pesar de que sabe que yo jamás olvidare a esa otra persona. Empezamos a ser novias y bueno poco a poco se ha ido metiendo en mi corazón, ahora ya es parte de el.

― Y esa otra persona, ¿no la has olvidado?

― No, jamás podre olvidarla, esta tan dentro de mi corazón que nada podrá sacarla, ni siquiera Jinx por mas que la ame.

― ¿Y quien es esa persona? ― Raven solo desvió la mirada al piso ―. Raven... ― Robin se acerco y puso su mano en su hombro ―. ¿No me lo dirás?

― Es... Es Star.

― ¿Starfire?

― Si.

― ¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada?

― Ella jamás me amara como yo a ella, ella te ama a ti.

― Te equivocas.

― ¿Qué quieres decir?

― Hace días que ella y yo terminamos.

― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

― Se dio cuanta que estaba enamorada de otra persona, no de mí.

― ¿Cuándo... Cuando fue eso?

― Justo el día que fuimos a buscar al Hermano Sangre.

― ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE? ¡Entonces yo...! ¡Yo pude...! ¡Pude...! ― Los ojos de Raven se llenaron de lagrimas y antes de que Robin pudiera decir algo ella salió corriendo de la habitación rumbo a la azotea.

― ¡RAVEN! ¡RAVEN ESPERA!

En la azotea, Raven había parado llorar y estaba sentada en la orilla de la azotea, solo sosteniéndose con los barrotes de la barandilla en los cuales tenía recargada la frente y abrazaba como si fueran su mejor amigo. Su estado de animo le recordó una canción que Jinx, le dedico una noche que como colegialas se ponían música a través del celular y la empezó a cantar, le había gustado tanto porque Jinx le había dicho que le recordaba lo que había empezado a sentir por ella después de esos días solas en la torre, y Raven la había relacionado con lo que sentía con Starfire, ese sentimiento que lejos de hacerse mas débil, seguía tan fuerte como siempre e incluso más...

Aquí estoy, tu también,

Aunque sea en la imaginación baby,

Esta vez, quiero ser, la luna llena que te espera,

Y te ilumina.

Como amiga te he sido fiel

Ahora te llevo en la piel,

Sé que no va a suceder

Pero lo puedo soñar.

El sentimiento era más fuerte, y Raven empezó a cantar más alto...

Te digo

Somos las dos como el aire que está,

Flotando libre en la inmensidad,

Oigo tu voz sueño contigo.

Y eres mi ángel de paz,

Déjame volar,

A tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar,

Tus alas me llenan el alma.

Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos sin poder contenerlas por más que lo intentaba...

Tu sello de amor, lo llevo en la piel,

Ser sólo amigas no es fácil baby,

Despertar, es un dolor, si no es verdad lo que yo más quiero,

Y aún espero...

Como amiga te he sido fiel,

Ahora te llevó en la piel,

Cuando se va a terminar

O cuando se hará realidad.

Esta vez Raven grito, grito a los 4 vientos lo que su corazón tenia guardado y que esta canción expresaba muy bien...

Te digo

Somos las dos como el aire que está,

Flotando libre en la inmensidad,

Oigo tu voz sueño contigo.

Y eres mi ángel de paz,

Déjame volar,

A tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar,

Tus alas me llenan el alma.

Te digo

Somos las dos como el aire que está,

Flotando libre en la inmensidad,

Tus alas me llenan el alma.

Raven pareció calmarse después de soltar todo lo que tenia contenido por tantos años, sin embargo sus lágrimas no paraban de brotar...

Tanto miedo tengo de perderte,

Tanto miedo de no verte más,

Aunque eres mi amiga,

Para mi algo más.

Este valle secreto,

Mi corazón guardará,

Todo lo he soñado, y era contigo.

Te digo

Somos las dos como el aire que está,

Flotando libre en la inmensidad,

Oigo tu voz sueño contigo,

Y eres mi ángel de paz,

Déjame volar,

A tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar,

Tus alas me llenan el alma.

Aquí estoy, tu también,

Aunque sea en la imaginación baby...

Raven recargo su frente en la barandilla recordando lo que jamás podría ser...

― Nunca te había oído cantar Raven. ― Raven abrió los ojos lo más que pudo y miro hacia el origen de la voz.

― St... ¿Star?

― Puedo... ¿Puedo sentarme contigo? ― Raven dudo un poco pero al final accedió.

― Claro... ― Raven volvió su vista hacia el fondo del mar en la bahía.

El silencio se hizo entre ellas y después de un rato de solo sentir la brisa marina en sus rostros meciendo sus cabellos, Starfire por fin hablo...

― Tienes bonita voz Raven.

― Gracias... ― El silencio se volvió a instalar entre ellas.

― ¿Qué te pasa?

― Nada Star, estoy bien te lo aseguro.

― No lo pareces. ― Raven solo volteo en al otro lado de donde se encontraba Starfire. Star levanto la vista y miro la luna llena ―. Me encontré a Robin hace un rato. Me dijo que estabas aquí.

― Mmm... Creo que me conoce muy bien.

― Me... Me contó lo tuyo con Jinx.

― ¡¿QUE HIZO QUEEEEE?!

― No te enojes con el, yo se lo pregunte.

― No tenía porque habértelo dicho ― Raven se levanto y dejo sentada a Starfire.

― Estaba preocupada por ti Raven, por eso le pregunte. ― Raven solo se abrazaba a si misma y no decía nada, hasta que...

― ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ya no estabas saliendo con Robin?

― Ah... Eso... Pues...

― Pensé que éramos amigas Star.

― Y lo somos... Precisamente por eso es que no te dije nada.

― No entiendo, ― Raven volteo a mirar a Starfire ―, ¿porque no me comentaste nada si según tu somos amigas?

― Tenia miedo.

― ¡¿Miedo?! ¿Miedo de que?

― De te alejaras de mi cuando supieras la verdad de mi rompimiento con Robin.

― Que puede ser tan malo, además nunca los vi más unidos, cuando volvieron de buscar al Hermano Sangre, en verdad parecían novios.

― Pero eso fue porque, cuando le dije la verdad a Robin, el me apoyo y me aconsejo. Me dijo que hacer y sentí que nos habíamos vuelto mas unidos como amigos ― Raven volvió la mirada al piso dándole la espalda de nuevo a Starfire.

― Robin me dijo que estas enamorada de otra persona.

― Así es... ― Starfire floto hasta unos pasos atrás de Raven ―. Es una persona a la que quiero mucho, siempre ha estado a mi lado, siempre me ha ayudado y apoyado aun cuando ni siquiera me conocía bien, me acepto como amiga siendo de otro mundo, y estuvo a mi lado sin importarle nada. Poco a poco me fui enamorando de esa persona, y por eso deje a Robin, ya no podía más con esto, seguía saliendo con el porque pensé que así olvidaría a esa persona pero, verla todos los días solo hacia que esto que sentía por ella fuera mas y mas intenso. Le dije a Robin y me dijo que ya se lo imaginaba, que se me notaba en el rostro.

― ¿Y ya le dijiste a esa persona?

― No... ― Starfire se abrazo el brazo y miro hacia otro lado apenada ―. No me atrevo aun.

― Seguro es Chico Bestia, es un tonto pero es buen chico.

― No... No es el.

― ¿Cyborg? ― Raven miro por sobre su hombro a Starfire.

― Tampoco.

― Entonces... ¿Quién? ― Raven había dado un cuarto de vuelta y veía a Starfire de costado.

Starfire dudo un momento y armándose de valor miro a Raven de frente.

― Es ― Tomo aire y termino la frase ―... Eres tu Raven, siempre has sido tú.

― ¿Qué? ― Raven estaba consternada no lo podía creer.

― Que estoy enamorada de ti Raven.

― ¿Pero? ¿Entonces...? ¿Por qué?

― Por miedo Raven, tenia miedo que me rechazaras, pero ahora... Ahora es demasiado tarde ― Starfire empezó a derramar unas lagrimas ―. Tu ya estas enamorada de otra persona y yo no puedo hacer nada contra eso.

― Star...

― Lo siento Raven... Lo siento... ― Starfire empezó a volar rumbo a la puerta pero Raven uso su magia para aparecer frente a Starfire y abrazarla antes de que atravesara el umbral de la puerta de la azotea ―. ¿Qué?

― Star... Hay algo que tienes que saber.

― Raven...

― Vamos a mi habitación para hablar mas en privado.

― Muy... Muy bien.

Raven tomo suavemente las manos de Starfire y ambas se transportaron a la habitación de Raven usando la magia de esta. Cuando llegaron, Raven soltó las manos de Starfire y fue a sentarse en la orilla de la cama y le pido a Starfire que hiciera lo mismo. Cuando estuvieron las dos sentadas, Raven empezó a hablar...

―Star... Yo... ― Raven miraba al suelo ―. Empecé a salir con Jinx para olvidar a alguien más. No siempre he estado enamorada de Jinx, y aunque lo estoy ahora, sigo enamorada de esa otra persona. Jinx acepto ser mi novia aunque sabia que no ocuparía por completo mi corazón, pero poco a poco se ha ido ganando parte de el, no todo es claro, pero si lo suficiente para decir que ambas personas ocupan la misma cantidad de espacio en mi corazón. ― Starfire miraba atentamente a Raven.

― ¿Otra persona? ¿Quién? ― Raven levanto la vista y miro a Starfire.

― ¡Tú! Siempre has sido tu Star.

― Raven...

― Desde que te conocí me sentí atraída por ti, pero tu siempre me viste como una amiga, así que intente alejar estos sentimientos, pero cada vez que lo hacia, se volvían mas y mas intensos, hasta que ya no pude mas, y cuando los vi a ti y a Robin mas unidos no pude soportarlo y fue cuando acepte la proposición de Jinx para salir, ese día... Ella me pidió ser su novia y acepte.

― Raven...

― La canción que me escuchaste cantar, me recuerda mucho a lo que siento por ti, por eso es que me gusto desde la primera vez que Jinx me la dedico, dijo que ella se sentía igual que lo que dice la canción ― Star no dejaba de mirar a Raven, pero ella volvió su mirada al piso ―. Creo que ahora tengo que valorarme mejor y ver a quien amo mas, para luego terminar con alguna de las dos.

― Si... Creo que si...

― Desearía hubiera alguna forma para no perderlas a ninguna de las dos.

― Creo... ― A Starfire se le ilumino el rostro ―. Creo que la hay.

― ¿Que quieres decir?

― Luego te explico pero creo que tu deseo se puede hacer realidad.

Al día siguiente, Jinx, esperaba en el mismo lugar de siempre, frente a la pizzería. La llamada de Starfire la había sorprendido, mas porque el numero era del celular de Raven, y cuando contesto se quedo helada al recibir como repuesta: "yo no soy tu amorcito, pero necesito hablar contigo". Así que ahí estaba, con su ropa casual, como le había pedido Starfire. No sabía lo que iba a pasar así que se decidió por una minifalda holgada de pinzas en blanco, por si tenía que correr rápido, bajo este se había puesto un short de licra negro para evitar bochornos indeseados, arriba un top deportivo blanco y sobre este una blusa de mangas de ¾ negra con los puños doblados hacia arriba, en los pies sus hermosos botines negros de tacón con ceja, como los que había usado en primer cita con Raven.

Jinx estaba nerviosa, y con razón. Ella sabia que Raven estaba enamorada de Starfire, y que ella fuera la que le pidiera que se vieran le hacia pensar que le iba a reclamar por salir con Raven o que al fin se había dado cuenta que Raven estaba enamorada de ella y ella se había puesto celosa y le reclamaría. Su mente era todo un caos que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien a sus espaldas le hablo, cuando le pusieron la mano en el hombro se dio la vuelta asustada y ahí la vio. Era Starfire, pero extrañamente iba vestida de manera casual también, pero demasiado atrayente como para querer asesinarla por algún motivo. Starfire iba vestida con zapatillas de tacón negras, usaba un pantalón de mezclilla rosado, arriba un top blanco y sobre este una chaqueta de piel negra con las mangas arremangadas. Se veía tan sexy que Jinx no pudo quitarle la vista por un rato hasta que Starfire volvió a moverla para llamar su atención.

― ¡Jinx! ¡Jinx!

― Eh...

― ¿Estas bien Jinx?

― Si Star, lo estoy ― Starfire pareció ruborizarse y entonces hablo.

― ¿Donde podríamos ir para hablar en privado?

― Mmm...

Jinx lo pensó un rato, era sábado en la tarde y todos los cafés y restaurantes estarían llenos, ese era su plan principal, si Starfire iba a matarla, estando en publico tendría un poco mas de posibilidades de escapar o al menos la demás gente llamaría a la policía, pero a falta de eso no tuvo mas remedio...

― Si quieres, vamos a mi departamento, no esta lejos de aquí.

― Bien. Guíame. ― Starfire se hizo a un lado y le permitió pasar a Jinx.

Jinx cada vez estaba más confundida, no sabia que planes tenia Starfire y tampoco porque había venido vestida así, demasiado llamativa y sexy, eso la ponía nerviosa. Metros mas adelante, las dos chicas pasaron por un mini supermercado, y Starfire tuvo la idea de comprar algo para tomar en el departamento de Jinx. Ella no se negó, estaba demasiado asustada por la presencia de Starfire que no objeto, ni siquiera después de explicarle a Starfire, que lo que eligió, era un Six de cervezas, y que le harían daño, ya que ella no estaba acostumbrada al alcohol por ser de otro mundo. Starfire fue tan insistente que Jinx, no tuvo más remedio que acceder, de igual forma también accedió a la hora de pagar las cervezas ante Starfire que insistió en pagarlas ella. Así llegaron al departamento de Jinx, Starfire se impresiono al ver el lindo y acogedor hogar que tenia. Jinx, tomo las cervezas y mientras las guardaba en el refrigerador le pidió a Starfire que la esperara en la sala. Al entrar en la cocina, Jinx, tomo dos botes de cervezas y limpio las tapas, tomo el resto y lo guardo. Al girarse para tomar las dos latas que llevaría a la sala, miro sobre la barra de la cocina a Starfire que inspeccionaba atenta todo el departamento. "Mala idea" pensó Jinx. El departamento era pequeño, lo suficiente para una persona, y si Starfire intentaba algo contra ella, seria como estar atrapada en una ratonera sin ninguna solida posible. Respiro profundo y tomo dos servilletas y las llevo junto con las latas de cerveza.

― Aquí tienes Star. ― Jinx puso las servilletas en la mesa de centro y sobre las servilletas las latas de cerveza.

― Gracias Jinx.

Jinx, abrió su cerveza y le dio un pequeño trago, espero a que Starfire hablara y al no hacerlo decidió mirarla y preguntar, pero su cara perdió la forma cuando vio como Starfire se tomaba toda la lata de cerveza de un solo trago.

― ¡Aahhhhhhhhhh! Deliciosa, tenía bastante sed, ¿tienes otra?

― Si... Claro... Ya vengo.

Jinx, fue a la cocina y regreso con otra lata de cerveza y se la ofreció a Starfire, pero esta vez se la tomo un poco mas despacio, tomándose la mitad de la cerveza de un trago. Jinx, se sentó sorprendida por la forma de beber de Starfire y espero a que terminara de beber para hablar con ella.

― Y bien... ¿De que querías hablar conmigo?

― De... De... De... ― Star parecía estar algo... Ebria.

― Star, ¿estas bien?

― Sabes que vestida así te vez muy sexy Jinx. _*Hic*_

― Creo que no debí darte esas cervezas. Dame esa, ya no beberás más.

Jinx, se levanto y paso una mano frente a Star para quitar la cerveza de la mesa, pero en ese momento Star se abalanzo sobre ella tirándola sobre el sofá y Starfire quedo sobre ella, peligrosamente muy cerca.

― Star... ¿Qué te pasa?

― Eres muy hermosa Jinx, ahora se lo que vio Raven en ti.

― ¿Qué quieres decir? Star quítate de encima, por favor.

Jinx intento quitarse a Starfire de encima pero ella no se movió, al contrario cerro la distancia entre ellas y beso a Jinx, con lo que Jinx, sintió como mucho amor y cariño. Fue tal el sentimiento que no pudo hacer nada, mas que dejarse llevar por la agradable sensación de los labios de Starfire y todo ese profundo sentimiento que le estaba comunicando con el beso. Cuando el beso termino, Jinx abrió los ojos y miro a Star, por alguna extraña razón, tenerla así de cerca la hizo darse cuenta de lo hermosa que era.

― También me doy cuenta de lo que vio Raven en ti.

Por alguna extraña razón que Jinx aun no comprendía, al ver eso ojos verdes sintió deseos de estar con Starfire, de besarla, de tocarla, de hacerla suya, pero ella tenía novia y no quería lastimar a Raven. La amaba, se había dado cuenta en este tiempo que habían estado juntas y no quería perderla, mucho menos por la tontería de acostarse con su mejor amiga. Pero poco a poco la razón se fue nublando y su fuerza de voluntad cayó por completo cuando Starfire volvió a besarla con ese amor y cariño que eran tan parecidos a los de Raven.

Todo en la mente de Jinx se nublo, su cuerpo ya no reaccionaba a sus pensamientos, solo el deseo y el amor la estaban guiando. Tomo a Starfire por el cuello y profundizo el beso. El beso se volvió mucho más necesitado y apasionado por parte de ambas. Cuando se separaron por falta de oxigeno, Starfire bajo sus labios al cuello de Jinx, que al sentirlos soltó un leve gemido, por alguna razón deseaba mas, deseaba poder estar toda la noche con Starfire, amarla, tocarla, besarla y cuando Starfire puso su pierna en la intimidad de Jinx, su mente no pudo mas y apago todos los recuerdos referentes a Raven y se dejo llevar por exquisitas manos y caricias de Starfire.

Las manos de Starfire fueron desabrochando uno a uno los botones de la blusa de Jinx, Starfire se sento sobre las caderas de Jinx y se quito la chaqueta arrojándola quien sabe en que parte del departamento, Jinx, podía ver el hermoso cuerpo de Starfire, atlético, fuerte, hermoso. Podía notar en los pechos de Starfire que ya estaba excitada y eso hacia que se excitara ella también. Starfire retiro su top dejando ver sus hermosos y bien formados pechos, Jinx aun seguía confundida por la actitud de Starfire, pero no se opuso cuando ella tomo las manos de Jinx y las coloco sobre sus pechos desnudos. Jinx no lo pensó mucho y empezó a acariciar y apretar esos hermosos pechos que se le ofrecían, lo que provoco un suave gemido por parte de Starfire. Jinx ya si control se levanto y empezó a besar y lamer los pechos de Starfire. Starfire solo sujetaba la cabeza de Jinx con más fuerza a su pecho. Jinx besaba con fervor esos pechos y acariciaba la espalda de Starfire sin parar, Starfire tomo el rostro de Jinx y lo beso con pasión haciendo el beso mucho mas intenso que los anteriores.

Starfire acostó de nuevo a Jinx, y entonces bajo hasta su falda, la saco por los pies de Jinx y luego al short de licra, dejando a Jinx desnuda e indefensa ante sus caricias. Starfire bajo de nuevo y beso los labios de Jinx, para luego empezar a bajar por su cuello, luego sus hombros hasta su pecho donde se entretuvo un rato besando y saboreando esos exquisitos botones de placer. Después volvió a bajar hasta su abdomen y aun más abajo hasta la intimidad de Jinx. Al sentir la lengua de Starfire, Jinx no puso detener un sonoro gemido que seguro habían escuchado también los vecinos, pero no le importo, lo que estaba sintiendo iba mas allá de la preocupación, era placer al mas alto nivel, casi tan bueno como el placer que sentía al hacerlo con Raven. La lengua de Starfire le estaba dando un gran placer, fue tal que no pudo evitar que el climax llegara y le provocara una onda de placer que recorrió todo su cuerpo arqueando su espalda en una forma casi imposible para un ser humano. Cuando el éxtasis termino cayo exhausta con sus manos aun sosteniendo el cabello de Starfire, que no se movió hasta que Jinx, no estuviera completamente relajada de su orgasmo.

Ahora era el turno de Starfire. Cuando Jinx por fin libero su cabello, Starfire se puso de pie, y de manera muy sensual y ante la mirada atenta de Jinx, empezó a quitarse los pantalones poco a poco hasta sacarlos por sus tibios y luego su ropa interior. Cuando al fin estuvo desnuda, y para deleite de su público, Starfire empezó a tocarse suavemente su cuerpo logrando lo que deseaba, la total y completa atención de Jinx. Una vez que estuvo segura de que tenía su atención, se coloco entre las piernas de Jinx, poniendo una de sus piernas por debajo de la de Jinx, y la otra pierna de Jinx, por encima de una de las suyas en un aparentemente complicado nudo. Cuando Starfire por fin estuvo en la posición adecuada, junto sus intimidades y empezó a moverse despacio, provocando un ligero gemido en las dos, Starfire siguió con su movimiento, aumentando el ritmo un poco cada vez. La sensación era fantástica, lo que provocaba que se moviera más y más rápido. La habitación empezó a llenarse de gemidos proveniente de las dos chicas, los movimientos de Starfire eran mas rápidos, en medio de su placer, hacia ademanes para que Jinx le diera las manos, Jinx logro darse cuenta de esto en una de las ocasiones que abrió los ojos y entrelazo sus dedos con los de Starfire, ambas empezaron a jalar en direcciones opuestas haciendo que la presión en sus intimidades fuera mas intensa. Sus movimientos fueron en aumento cada vez mas hasta que ambas chicas sintieron el clímax llegar al mismo tiempo, aun jalando de sus manos sus espaldas de arquearon y la hermosa sensación del orgasmo recorrió sus cuerpos. Una vez que las oleadas de placer terminaron, Starfire se acostó sobre el pecho de Jinx a descansar. Jinx solo abrazo a Starfire y le acariciaba el cabello dulcemente mientras recuperaban el aliento.

― Esto no estuvo bien Star.

― ¿Porque lo dices? ¿No te gusto? ― Las dos chicas hablaban sin moverse de sus posiciones.

― Al contrario, me encanto pero... Amo a Raven y no quiero perderla.

― Yo también la amo y no quiero perderla.

― ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué? ― Jinx ahora si estaba confundida.

― En mi planeta natal, Tamaran, hay una ley para uso exclusivo de los miembros de la casa real reinante.

― ¿Cual es esa ley?

― Los herederos al trono de Tamaran, pueden tener hasta tres esposos, una especie de harem como la conocen ustedes los humanos.

― ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con esto que acaba de pasar? ― Starfire se levanto y acomodándose en el pecho de Jinx, la miro fijamente a los ojos.

― Raven te ama y no quiere perderte, tú amas a Raven y no quieres perderla, yo amo a Raven y no quiero perderla.

― ¿Y?

― Y bueno... Tenia que conocer a mi otra futura esposo y saber si era digna de la princesa heredera al trono de Tamaran. ― Jinx detuvo sus caricias en el cabello de Starfire para mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

Varias horas después, Jinx y Starfire ya estaban bañadas limpias y arregladas después de haber hecho el amor en la sala de Jinx. Ahora estaban ahí en la cocina del departamento de Jinx, Raven, y Jinx viéndose una a otra, aun sin comprender el extraño plan de Starfire.

― ¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensan?

― Haber... ¿Quieres decir que por ser la heredera al trono del Tamaran, puedes tener hasta tres esposos? ― Pregunto Raven.

― Aja...

― Y que me sedujiste de esa manera y te acostaste conmigo, ¿solo para hacer una especie de catado de mercancía? ― Preguntaba Jinx.

― Aja...

― ¿Y que con eso, lograste saber que Jinx, era una digna esposo tuya?

― Aja... ― El silencio se hizo en el departamento unos segundos.

― ¡TE ACOSTASTE CON MI NOVIA! ― Raven se había levantado y golpeado con la palma de las manos la barra de la cocina.

― Si, pero es por una buena causa Raven.

― ¡Que buena causa puede haber que se lo monten con mi novia y luego me lo digas en mis propias narices¡

― En que ahora se que por las leyes de Tamaran puedo hacerla mi esposo igual que a ti.

― Espera... ― Raven se había vuelto a sentar ―. ¿Casarte con las dos? ¿Eso es lo que insinúas?

― Aja...

― ¿Por qué? ― Pregunto Jinx.

― Bueno, yo amo a Raven, Raven te ama a ti, y tu amas a Raven, por las leyes de Tamaran, yo puedo casarme por amor o... Para tener un esposo cumplidor en la cama, ustedes me entienden.

― ¿Cumplidor en la cama?

― Sip... O sea. Puedo casarme con Raven por amor y contigo por el buen sexo. ― Jinx se había puesto roja, roja, roja.

― Ante las leyes de Tamaran ustedes serian mis esposos...

― Esposas, querrás decir ― la interrumpió Raven.

― En Tamaran no importa el género de la pareja de los miembros de la casa real, yo puedo casarme con hombres o mujeres y de igual forma ante las leyes Tamaranianas serian mis esposos, aun siendo mujeres.

― Tamaran es un planeta muy raro ― decía Jinx.

― Un poco, pero lo que importa es que puedo casarme con las dos allá, para los habitantes de Tamaran ustedes serian mis esposos y acá en la tierra Jinx y yo seriamos las esposas de Raven, así podríamos estar juntas las tres.

― ¿Quieres decir como una pareja de tres? ― Pregunto Jinx.

― Así es. ― Jinx miro a los ojos a Raven.

― ¿Tu que piensas? ― Le pregunto Jinx a Raven.

― Bueno yo las amo las dos y no quisiera perderlas, y si pudiera estar con las dos sin que ninguna de las dos se peleara y fuéramos un bonito trio de novias o esposas, por mi esta bien.

― ¿Y tu que piensas Jinx? ― Pregunto Starfire.

― Bueno, no estoy enamorada de ti Star, pero... Después de lo que paso hace rato, creo que podría llegar amarte al menos un poquitititito.

― Bueno no te apures, yo hare que me llegues a amar tanto como a Raven. Entonces, ¿estamos de acuerdo las tres?

― Por mí si ― dijo Raven.

― Por mí también ― segundo Jinx.

― Entonces esta todo listo, en una semana nos iremos a Tamaran para formalizar nuestra unión ante el gran consejo Tamaraniano. ― Starfire se levanto de la barra y rodeándola llego al otro extremo y abrazo con mucho amor y cariño a Raven y Jinx, haciendo que las dos sonrieran de manera divertida por las locuras de su amiga, ahora novia y futura esposa.


End file.
